makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Team Rumble
Psonic X Team Rumble is an upcoming top-down action role-playing crossover multiplayer online battle arena fanon video game that will be developed by Psonic with the inspirational credits of ZUN, Valve, Capcom, Keropyon and Studio Pixel. Playable characters Legend *(*) Available as a DLC character Psonic side #Billmore Hawkins (Space Monsters) #Josh Celton (Space Monsters) #Sam Ramsen (Space Monsters) #Rina Stock (Space Monsters) #Brake Andrens (Space Monsters)* #Guy Rawkins (Dream Warriors) #Axl Jet (Dream Warriors) #Landon Trakes (Dream Warriors) #Gast Masken (Dream Warriors) #Carole Rogan (Dream Warriors) #Yukihito Satoyaba #Collin Morgan #Joe Dell (Dream Warriors) #Roxanne Foxy (Street Fist series) #Guerilla Gorill (Street Fist series) #Travis Croot (Alien Battalion) #David Croot (Alien Battalion)* #William Ostin (Axis of Evil) #Millard Ostin (Stalinoviet) #Butch Coby (Street Fist) #Aip Orange (Street Fist) #Takeshi Homura (Axis of Evil) #Marion Countaluca (Dream Warriors)* #Demo/Eric/Bomberguy (Blaster Warrior) #Don Pepe (Blaster Warrior) #Metal Commando (Razing Force) #Barris Lost (Denizone) #Allen Charlee (Con-Alien)* #Kirill Bushnov (Con-Alien) #Kevin Abraman (Combat Zone) #Voltrex (Dream Warriors)* #Roy Shieldman (Dark Extermination) #Dick Anders (Gontra Warriors)* #Nash Steele (Gontra Warriors)* #Bin Arrowhead (Dark Extermination) #Envader #Lite Hostage (Denizone)* #Buckethead #Ingenue #Stryker Hawk #Warcanine #Deniel Dannis (Biohazard Menace) #Yomo & Vince (Stander Park) #Maigican Type X (Biohazard Menace)* #Netsu (Armed Ninja)* #Skullus (Dream Warriors)* #Shota Mutako (Rival Fighters) #Dean Warson (Rival Fighters)* #Kung Lee (Rival Fighters) #Lan Xenma (Rival Fighters)* Valve side #Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) #Adrian Shephard (Half-Life) #Barney Calhoun (Half-Life) #Alyx Vance (Half-Life 2) #Combine Overwatch (Half-Life 2) #Chell (Portal) #Vortigaunt (Half Life) #Horseless Headless Horsemann (Team Fortress 2) #Scout (Team Fortress 2) #Soldier (Team Fortress 2) #Pyro (Team Fortress 2) #Demoman (Team Fortress 2) #Heavy (Team Fortress 2) #Engineer (Team Fortress 2) #Medic (Team Fortress 2) #Sniper (Team Fortress 2) #Spy (Team Fortress 2) #Saxton Hale (Team Fortress 2) #Ellis (Left 4 Dead 2) #Nick (Left 4 Dead 2) #Coach (Left 4 Dead 2)* #Rochelle (Left 4 Dead 2)* #Francis (Left 4 Dead) #Louis (Left 4 Dead) #Zoey (Left 4 Dead) #Tank (Left 4 Dead) #Hunter (Left 4 Dead) #Jockey (Left 4 Dead 2)* #Spitter (Left 4 Dead 2)* #Boomer (Left 4 Dead)* #Smoker (Left 4 Dead)* #Charger (Left 4 Dead 2) #Traxex the Drow Ranger (DOTA 2) #Davion the Dragon Knight (DOTA 2) #Lyarlei the Wildrunner (DOTA 2) #Rubick the Grand Magus (DOTA 2) #Lina the Slayer (DOTA 2) #Yurnero the Juggernaut (DOTA 2) #Lanaya the Templar Assassin (DOTA 2)* #Roshan (DOTA 2) #Sven the Rogue Knight (DOTA 2) #Rylai the Crystal Maiden (DOTA 2)* #Akasha the Queen of Pain (DOTA 2)* #Merasmus the Magician (Team Fortress 2)* #Nihilanth (Half-Life)* #Strygwyr the Bloodseeker (DOTA 2)* #Huskar the Healer (DOTA 2)* #G-Man (Half-Life)* #Vengeful the Life Thief (DOTA 2)* #Tiny the Stone Giant (DOTA 2)* Touhou side #Reimu Hakurei #Marisa Kirisame #Sanae Kochiya #Sakuya Izayoi #Youmu Konpaku #Yuyuko Saigyouji #Patchouli Knowledge #Alice Margatroid #Suika Ibuki #Remilia Scarlet #Flandre Scarlet* #Aya Shameimaru #Hatate Himekaidou #Nitori Kawashiro #Hina Kagiyama* #Reisen Udongein Inaba #Eirin Yagokoro* #Fujiwara no Mokou #Kaguya Houraisan #Shinmyoumaru Sukuna #Seija Kijin* #Cirno #Koishi Komeiji #Satori Komeiji* #Utsuho Reiuji #Hong Meiling #Momiji Inubashiri #Yuugi Hoshiguma #Mamizou Futatsuiwa #Ichirin Kumoi #Minamitsu Murasa* #Byakuren Hijiri #Mystia Lorelei* #Kogasa Tatara* #Nue Houjuu* #Seiga Kaku* #Mononobe no Futo #Toyosatomimi no Miko #Iku Nagae #Tenshi Hinanawi #Wriggle Nightbug* #Rumia* #Medicine Melancholy* #Shikieiki Yamaxanadu* #Komachi Onozuka #Yuuka Kazami* #Suwako Moriya* #Kasen Ibaraki #Hata no Kokoro #Sumeriko Usami Capcom side #Ryu (Street Fighter) #Ken Masters (Street Fighter) #Chun-Li (Street Fighter) #Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) #Guile (Street Fighter)* #Charlie Nash (Street Fighter) #Cammy White (Street Fighter) #Juri Han (Street Fighter)* #Akuma (Street Fighter) #Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) #Felicia (Darkstalkers) #Dimitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) #Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) #Baby Bonnie Hood (Darkstalkers)* #Saki Omokane (Quiz Nanairo Dreams) #Alex (Street Fighter) #Asura (Asura's Wrath)* #Mega Man (Mega Man series) #Zero (Mega Man X) #Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends) #Strider Hiryu* #Cody Travers (Final Fight) #Guy (Final Fight) #Mike Haggar (Final Fight)* #Viewtiful Joe #Kaijin no Soki (Onimusha)* #Date Masamune (Sengoku Basara) #Wayne (Lost Planet) #Dante (Devil May Cry) #Trish (Devil May Cry) #Nero (Devil May Cry)* #Vergil (Devil May Cry) #Donovan Baine (Darkstalkers)* #Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers)* #Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) #Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) #Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) #Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil 2)* #Nemesis (Resident Evil 3)* #Arthur (Ghosts N' Goblins) #Firebrand (Gargoyle's Quest) #Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando) #Joseph Gibson (Commando)* #Leo (Red Earth) #Tessa (Red Earth)* #Amaterasu (Okami) #Frank West (Dead Rising) #Chuck Greene (Dead Rising 2)* #Nick Ramos (Dead Rising 3)* #Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator)* Guests #Quote (Cave Story) #Curly Brace (Cave Story) #Serious Sam #Duke Nukem #Towa Yuhazaki (Crimson Alive) #Rubette Folnarc (Crimson Alive) #Toru Kugami (Crimson Alive) #Himeno Anekouji (Crimson Alive) #Ren Onodera (Crimson Alive) #Shiny F. Demeter (Crimson Alive) #Afreaze F. Demeter (Crimson Alive) #Ringring (Crimson Alive) #Lieyan (Crimson Alive) #Nightphobia (Crimson Alive) #Nightphobia Type I (Crimson Alive) #Beck (Mighty No 9) Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Role-Play Game Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:PC Games Category:Upcoming Game